Bye George!
Bye George! is the seventh episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and eleventh episode of the series. In this episode, George causes grief for Rheneas, Skarloey, Percy, Thomas, Duck, and Gordon. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives; the two engines were pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line was to be turned into a new road. Percy was still fuming when he meets Thomas. Thomas and Percy agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George was enjoying himself when Thomas races by; George calls to him, but Thomas couldn't hear George. Thinking he was being ignored, George grows cross. When he comes to a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman had forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing and Thomas derails and crashes into a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George was working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George was blocking the way and a truck was still on the main line, but the signalman had already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck; Duck was horrified. Gordon was worried that the Fat Controller will be cross and he is, but with George. He sends George to the timber mill for a week as punishment and takes away his rollers so George can learn his manners. Thomas and Percy arrive to see him and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before; George's expression says he might not. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Duck *Skarloey *George *Sir Topham Hatt *Rheneas (does not speak in US version) *Edward (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Duke (portrait; cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *The Fishing Village *Tidmouth Sheds *The Windmill *Boulder Quarry *Crosby *Crosby Yard Gallery File:ByeGeorge!titlecard.png|UK title card File:ByeGeorge!UStitlecard.png|US title card File:ByeGeorge!DigitalDownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:ByeGeorge!SpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ByeGeorge!GermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:ByeGeorge!Japanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ByeGeorge!.png File:ByeGeorge!1.png File:ByeGeorge!2.png File:ByeGeorge!4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!3.png|George, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!5.png File:ByeGeorge!6.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!7.png File:ByeGeorge!8.png File:ByeGeorge!9.png|George File:ByeGeorge!10.png File:ByeGeorge!11.png File:ByeGeorge!12.png File:ByeGeorge!13.png File:ByeGeorge!14.png File:ByeGeorge!15.png File:ByeGeorge!16.png File:ByeGeorge!17.png File:ByeGeorge!18.png File:ByeGeorge!19.png File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!22.png|The sleeping signalman File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ByeGeorge!24.png|Stephen Hatt and the Refreshment Lady amongst the passengers File:ByeGeorge!25.png File:ByeGeorge!26.png File:ByeGeorge!27.png File:ByeGeorge!28.png File:ByeGeorge!29.png File:ByeGeorge!30.png File:ByeGeorge!31.png File:ByeGeorge!32.png File:ByeGeorge!33.png File:ByeGeorge!34.png File:ByeGeorge!35.png File:ByeGeorge!36.png File:ByeGeorge!37.png File:ByeGeorge!38.png File:ByeGeorge!39.png File:ByeGeorge!40.png File:ByeGeorge!41.png File:ByeGeorge!42.png File:ByeGeorge!43.png File:ByeGeorge!44.png File:ByeGeorge!45.png File:ByeGeorge!46.png|Gordon and Percy File:ByeGeorge!47.png|Duck File:ByeGeorge!48.png File:ByeGeorge!49.png File:ByeGeorge!50.png File:ByeGeorge!51.png File:ByeGeorge!52.png File:ByeGeorge!53.png File:ByeGeorge!54.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:ByeGeorge!56.png File:ByeGeorge!57.png File:ByeGeorge!58.png File:ByeGeorge!59.png File:ByeGeorge!60.png File:ByeGeorge!61.png File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ByeGeorge!63.png File:ByeGeorge!64.png File:ByeGeorge!65.png File:ByeGeorge!66.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:ByeGeorge!68.png|Percy File:ByeGeorge!69.jpg File:ByeGeorge!70.png File:ByeGeorge!71.png File:ByeGeorge!72.png File:ByeGeorge!73.png File:ByeGeorge!74.png File:ByeGeorge!75.png File:ByeGeorge!76.png File:ByeGeorge!77.png File:ByeGeorge!78.png File:ByeGeorge!79.png File:ByeGeorge!80.png File:ByeGeorge!81.png File:ByeGeorge!82.png File:ByeGeorge!83.png File:ByeGeorge!84.png File:ByeGeorge!85.png File:ByeGeorge!86.png File:ByeGeorge!87.png File:ByeGeorge!88.png File:ByeGeorge!89.png File:ByeGeorge!90.png File:ByeGeorge!91.png File:ByeGeorge!92.png File:ByeGeorge!93.png File:ByeGeorge!94.png File:ByeGeorge!95.png File:ByeGeorge!96.png File:ByeGeorge!97.png File:ByeGeorge!98.png File:ByeGeorge!99.png File:ByeGeorge!100.png File:ByeGeorge!101.png File:ByeGeorge!102.png File:ByeGeorge!103.png File:ByeGeorge!104.png File:ByeGeorge!105.png File:ByeGeorge!106.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (1999, US) Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (February 2, 1999) Full Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full